characterfandomcom-20200223-history
Thomas Celebration Adventures (US)
Thomas Celebration Adventures US VHS/DVD Release is a season 1 episodes and season 2 episodes and season 3 episodes and season 4 episodes narrated by George Carlin and sing along songs. Episodes #Toby The Tram Engine (George Carlin) #A Proud Day For James (George Carlin) #Thomas Comes to Breakfast #Thomas and Bertie's Great Race (George Carlin) #Edward Helps Out #Thomas Gets Tricked (George Carlin) #Trouble For Thomas (George Carlin) #Thomas's Christmas Party (George Carlin) #The Deputation (George Carlin) #Daisy (George Carlin) #Percy's Predicament (George Carlin) #The Trouble with Mud (George Carlin) #Woolly Bear (George Carlin) #Henry's Forest (George Carlin) #Thomas and The Missing Christmas Tree (George Carlin) #Percy's Promise (George Carlin) #Rusty Helps Peter Sam (George Carlin) #Time For Trouble (George Carlin) #The Flying Kipper #Percy Takes A Plunge #Percy Proves A Point (George Carlin) #Trouble In The Shed #Percy Runs Away (George Carlin) #James Learns A Lesson #Henry's Special Coal (George Carlin) #Thomas & Stepney (George Carlin) #Bertie's Chase (George Carlin) #Peter Sam and the Refreshment Lady (George Carlin) #Mind that Bike (George Carlin) #Train Stops Play (George Carlin) #Esacpe (George Carlin) #Tenders and Turntables (George Carlin) #Toby's Tightrope (George Carlin) #Oliver Owns Up (George Carlin) #Old Iron #Donald and Douglas (George Carlin) #The Runaway (George Carlin) #Donald's Duck (George Carlin) #Mavis (George Carlin) #Thomas Breaks The Rules (George Carlin) #James In A Mess (George Carlin) #Thomas and the Conductor (George Carlin) #Henry To The Rescue #Terence the Tractor (George Carlin) #Saved From Scrap #A New Friend For Thomas #Thomas Percy and The Dragon (George Carlin) #Thomas Goes Fishing (George Carlin) #All At Sea (George Carlin) #Tender Engines (George Carlin) #Heroes (George Carlin) #Thomas and Percy's Mountain Adventure (George Carlin) #Gallant Old Engine (George Carlin) #Pop Goes The Diesel #Toad Stands By (George Carlin) #Gordon and The Famous Visitor (George Carlin) #Percy and the Signal (George Carlin) #The Diseasel (George Carlin) #Foolish Freight Cars (George Carlin) #Rock 'n' Roll (George Carlin) #Duck Takes Charge (George Carlin) #Passengers and Polish (George Carlin) #Edward's Exploit (George Carlin) #Bulldog (George Carlin) #Wrong Road (George Carlin) #Sleeping Beauty (George Carlin) #A Big Day for Thomas (George Carlin) #Thomas Saves the Day (George Carlin) #Whistles and Sneezes (George Carlin) #Double Trouble (George Carlin) #Thomas, Percy and the Mail Train (George Carlin) #Granpuff (George Carlin) #Home at Last (George Carlin) #Bulgy (George Carlin) #Special Funnel (George Carlin) #You Can't Win (George Carlin) #A Scarf For Percy (George Carlin) #Rusty to The Rescue (George Carlin) #Bowled Out (George Carlin) #Percy's Ghostly Trick (George Carlin) #No Joke for James (George Carlin) #Thomas Meets The Queen (George Carlin) #Fish (George Carlin) #James Goes Buzz Buzz (George Carlin) #Edward, Trevor and the Really Useful Party (George Carlin) #One Good Turn (George Carlin) #A Bad Day for Sir Handel (George Carlin) #Henry and the Elephant (George Carlin) #Percy, James and the Fruitful Day (George Carlin) #Four Little Engines (George Carlin) #Steamroller (George Carlin) #Bull Eyes (George Carlin) #Thomas Gets Bumped (George Carlin) #Better Late Than Never #Diesel's Devious Deed (George Carlin) #A Close Shave For Duck (George Carlin) #Gordon Takes A Dip (George Carlin) #Down The Mine (George Carlin) #Diesel Does it Again (George Carlin) #Come Out Henry (George Carlin) #A Cow on The Line #Special Attraction (George Carlin) #Trust Thomas (George Carlin) #Thomas and The Special Letter (George Carlin) Songs # Thomas We Love You # Percy's Seaside Trip # A Really Useful Engine # Accidents will Happen # Let's Have A Race # It's Great to be an Engine # Don't Judge A Book by It's Cover # The Snow Song # The Island Song # Every Cloud Has A Silver Lining # Gone Fishing # All the Girls Around the World # Toby # Harold The Helicopter # Five New Engines In The Shed # There Once Was An Engine Who Ran Away # The Whistle Song # Salty # Boo Boo Choo Choo # The Red Balloon # Never Never Never Give Up # Night Train # Troublesome Trucks # Come For The Ride # James The Really Splendid Engine # Down By The Docks # Sir Topham Hatt # Donald's Duck # Winter Wonderland # Little Engines # I'm Thomas the Tank Engine # Thomas' Christmas Song # Thomas' Anthem Grand Finale # That's What Friends Are For # Rules and Regulations # Sounds # Emily # Surprises # A World Around You # Determination # Patience is a Virtue # Ode to Gordon # One Friendly Family # The Work Song # Pride # Every Day's a Special Day on Sodor # The Journey Never Ends # Thomas and Percy # It's Christmas Time # The Best Friends Express # Never Overlook a Little Engine # We Make a Team Together # Day of the Diesels # Wake Up # Hear the Engines Coming # All You Need # Monsters Everywhere # Let's Be Brave # Tale of the Brave # Set Friendship in Motion # Togetherness # Busy # Trying # Together (Together We Made it Happen) # We're Friends # The Dream Song # Brave # Day and Night # Party Time # Buffer Up and Share # Doing it Right # Favourite Place # H is for Harold # Navigation # There's Always Something New # Responsibility # Strength # Free and Easy # Sometimes You Make a Friend # Race with You # Spring is Here! # Glynn's Christmas Wish # It's Halloween # Courage # Teamwork # Problem Solving # Where in the World is Thomas? # Friendship # The Steam Team # Let's Dream # We Can't Do Anything # The Most Important Thing is Being Friends # Go, Go Thomas # Hey, Hey Thomas! # On a Journey Today # A Whole New World # Misty Island Rescue # Thomas and James are Racing # There's a Job for Everyone # Thomas, You're the Leader # There's Snow Place Like Home # Where, oh Where is Thomas? # Let's Go! # Engine Roll Call (Season 22) Bonus Features #Character Gallery #104 Read Alongs Story #Percy's Puzzle #Thomas' Party Game #Thomas' Storybook Adventure #Sodor Spelling Game #Songs of Sodor Game #Sodor Superstars #Build a Dino #How Did Thomas Meet His Friends #Layin Down the Tracks #Steam Team Puzzles #The Mighty Magnet Game #Quiz #Paint My Color #Build a Engine #Trivia Challenge #Sodor Memory Match #Fun with Shapes #Paint Party #Counting Celebration #A Day At The Works #Really Useful Engines #Really Useful Places #Pick That Sound #Build A Engine #Where Do I Belong #Who Am I? #Scrapbook #Percy's Order Fun #Match the Snowflake #Decorate A Christmas Tree #Sodor Special Deliveries #Sodor Activity Depot DVD-Rom #If You Were an Engine #Sir Topham Hatt's Commentary (Thomas and Gordon) #Thomas' Great Destinations of Sodor #Sodor Memories #Interactive Puzzle DVD Game #Sir Topham Hatt's Frosty Friend #Where do I Belong? #Counting With Thomas #How Many Shapes Do You See? #Sir Tophan Hatts Word Fun #Catch the Balloon #"What Color Am I?", "Find My Number", and "Which Engine Am I?" DVD games #"Harold the Helicopter" interactive CD rom game #Memory Fun game #Tic Tac Toe #Witch Island Picture is Different #Gordon's Memory game #Thomas' Cargo Challenge #Fun with Numbers game #Party Train Match Game #Coloring Creation #Biff Bash Bosh #Thomas and Specner Racing #Christmas Connect the Dots #Sodor Sounds #Picture Puzzle Fun #Thonas Name That Engine Game #Calling all Engines the Game #Steamie or Diesel #Pick a Sound #Thomas' Christmas Journey #Track Repair #Muddy Sheep Roundup #Thomas A maze ing Adventure #Friends Facts #Spot the Difference #Arthur Tricky Travels #Find What Doesn't Belong #The Search for the Lost Crown #Who's Pulling Into the Station #The Search for Thomas #Counting Fun #Sir Topham Hatts Helping Hands #Percy's Made Adventure #Steamie Stumpers Quiz #James' Color of Sodor #Percy's Favorite Things #Toby's Big Day Out #Learing Segments #Getting Up Gordon's Hill #Know Your Engines Quiz #Thomas Learning Games #Grand Opening Game #Thomas Happy Birthday Thomas Trivia Game #Party Train Game #Thomas Celebration Adventures Trivia #Memory Mandess #James Connect the Dots Fun #Counting Corner #What Came First #Lift and Haul Gane #Charater Cube #Meet Thomas' New Friends #Connet-The Dots #Character Profiles #Thomas' Computer Fun #Read to Race #Learn to Count #Guess Who? Puzzles #Web Fun Coloring Sheets Trivia Setup #English #German #Norsk #Dansk #Russian #Japanese #Spanish #Greek #Swedish #Dutch #French #English Audio Community Product Gallery Goofs Subtitles #On #Off Notes * Narrated by George Carlin. * VHS Release Date: June 28, 2019. * The Nameplate Sequence and the Season 5 intro Baa! and the Season 7 Character introduction Three Cheers for Thomas and the Season 6 outro Toby Had A Little Lamb is user together. * The "Next Story Coming Up Soon!" logo is taken from the "Cranky Bugs" 1999 VHS. * The "Music Video Coming Up Soon!" logo is taken from the "Races, Rescues and Runaways" 1999 VHS. * All The Sing Along Songs have with lyrics. * The AUS and UK DVD version ends All The Sing Along Songs have with lyrics. * The "Visit The Thomas & Friends Website" logo is taken from "Salty's Secret" 2002 VHS, the "James and The Red Balloon" 2003 VHS and the "Thomas' Snowy Surprise" 2003 VHS. Transcript Nameplates Category:Thomas and Friends VHS Ideas